Hidden Love
by Sahreah
Summary: In Hiccup's opinion, Dagur would be the greatest boyfriend ever. In Jack's opionion, he's an asshole. Rated T because of a little swearing at the end :)


_**A request I got a while back. I'm sorry but I don't remember who sent it and I couldn't find it righ now but they asked for Hijack and Dagcup. So there you go lovely person which I will try to find out this evening :) Two more requests are coming and then I'll be working on Runaways and then the Avengers Au after that, the requests again. If you want to sent me another request then you may do that! I would prefer if you would do so via my tumblr because there it can sit in my box until I finish it or if you prefer it then you can leave it in the reviews or sent it via mail :)**_

* * *

**Silent Love**

Hiccup sighed loudly and looked at the sight before him. "He's so strong," Hiccup said, watching Dagur flexing his muscles. The small brunet thought that nobody looked better in the school sport uniform than Dagur.  
"Who?" Jack, his best friend asked and followed Hiccup's gaze. "Dagur the Deranged?" he asked surprised. What did his friend see in this maniac?  
"He's so cool," Hiccup repeated "He plays for the lacrosse team, you know. That's why he's so stro- Sweet Thor! He's looking our way! Oh Odin! He's coming over! Pretend you're talking to me!"  
"I am talking to you dumbass," Jack rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.  
"Hi Jack,... Hiccup," Dagur greeted them, nodding lightly.  
"H-hi Dagur. Hello...", Hiccup answered coolly.  
Dagur leaned against the wall and observed his nails. "Pitch is throwing a party this weekend and I was hoping that I might see you guys around.", Hiccup felt as if Dagur eyes were boring into his.  
"Y-yes! We're totally going! I can't wait to see you there!", the brunet answered quickly. He tried to sound casual but he didn't think, that it sounded that way.  
"Cool. See you there," Dagur winked in Hiccup's direction and the boy thought that he melted just that moment.  
"He winked at me," Hiccup said dreamy "Do you think he likes me?"  
"I think he wants to get into your pants," Jack answered honestly.  
"Dagur's not like that!" Hiccup's voice was harsh but he didn't understand how Jack could say such things about his crush. Dagur was perfect in every single way.  
"Well news flash: He slept with half of the school and I don't think he dated anyone in like... ever."  
"Well he's going to change after I explain to him, that I like him and want to go out with him."  
"I think you should let it be," Jack looked into Hiccup's eyes "He might hurt you..."  
Hiccup opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the bell. He closed his mouth and looked at his best friend "You're going to the party, right?"  
Jack sighed and nodded. Somebody had to look after his fool of a best friend after all.

* * *

The party was everything that Hiccup hadn't expected. Hiccup wasn't about to pretend that he had been to a lot of parties. Actually he had only been at Jack's birthday parties and his little sister's... Which had been nothing like Pitch's. When Hiccup had arrived, a lot of people had already been drunk. Shortly after his arrival, he found Jack sitting with a group of people which played spin the bottle. Jack talked him into joining the game. At the beginning it had been alright. He kissed some boy called Aster and a girl which had introduced herself as Tooth but then Jack spinned the bottle and it stopped right in front of Hiccup. The two boys looked at each other sure that they would be scarred forever by this experience. At least that's what Hiccup thought but then he saw a glimpse of fear in the other boys eyes. Was Jack that disgusted of the idea of kissing his best friend? The brunet's stream of thinking was interrupted when Jack's lips crushed on his. The scary thing was that it felt... kinda good. Jack didn't put any pressure into the kiss but it still felt incredible for Hiccup. The boy leaned away. What was that funny feeling in his stomach? Jack was avoiding looking at him, which hurt Hiccup... just a little bit... right. Not bad at all... "I'm going to find Dagur," the brunet said barely audible and got to his feet to find his crush.

* * *

He found Dagur standing with Pitch. Even looking at his hot and awesome crush didn't make the feeling in his stomach go away. Why was he even thinking about Jack in the first place?! He walked over to Dagur and gathered all his courage. He cleared his throat and got the attention of both Pitch and Dagur. "Can I talk to you for a minute?". Hiccup asked awkwardly. Pitch had a stupid grin on his face while Dagur nodded. "We can talk upstairs," Dagur said. Pitch gave him a thumbs up. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Hiccup nodded and followed the redhead upstairs. "I have to tell you something," Hiccup closed the door. He had barely the time to close the door when Dagur pushed him against it and attacked his lips. Hiccup was slightly surprised but didn't wait to respond to the kiss. This was what he wanted after all, wasn't it? His hands circled around Dagur's neck. The redhead's hand gripped his waist and was that Dagur's tongue against his lips? Yep, totally. Hiccup opened his mouth slightly to let Dagur enter his mouth. It didn't feel bad...but it was nothing compared to Jack's kiss. It didn't feel incredible. Not even close... Hiccup was about to lean back, when Dagur pushed his hips against Hiccup's and to the boy's very astonishment... Dagur was hard! Hiccup immediately have him a soft shove. "I wanted to talk to you...," Hiccup repeated. Dagur raised an eyebrow "Well can't it wait?," his crush asked clearly annoyed.  
"I'd rather talk right now," the other boy mumbled.  
"Well, I'd rather fuck you right now," Dagur grinned and pushed the small boy back against the door.  
"Dagur... stop it, please," Hiccup said calmly "I don't want to sleep with you."  
Dagur glared down at him "You should have thought about this before leading me on."  
"L-leading you on?," Hiccup tried to push him back "Let go of me this instant!"  
Dagur snorted, not letting go of the other boy. "How about: 'no' ?"  
Hiccup couldn't believe that he had been crushing on this guy for the last few months. Why hadn't he listened to Jack when he told him that Dagur meant nothing but trouble. When the redhead started nibbling and kissing his neck, Hiccup crushed his knee in the other teenager's groin. Dagur grunted and fell on his knees while the other boy rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. He sat down on the porch. He was followed by light footsteps. Somebody sat down next to him and the white hair told him, that it was Jack.  
"I guess he said no...," Jack said quietly.  
"Oh he said yes alright," Hiccup answered "I don't think he knows the meaning of no."  
"Well he's stupid if he doesn't want to date you," Jack looked at his best friend. "Anyone would be lucky to date you."  
Hiccup looked at Jack, a sad smile on his face. He kept thinking about the funny feeling that he had had after Jack had kissed him. "Would you?" he asked without thinking. Everything was easy with Jack.  
Jack didn't need words to answer. He leaned in and connected his' and Hiccup's lips in a soft and innocent kiss. Hiccup kissed back, leaving the kiss be sweet. They both leaned back after a few seconds. Hiccup smiled shyly. His and Jack's faces were slightly red.  
"I would," Jack smiled.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if the requests turn out to be lame. I wrote them in the car and I get easily distracted. (By the simpelest things like birds or clouds) and yep... Leave a review if you still liked it^^**_


End file.
